warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Verboden Liefde // Fanfic van Muntblad
thumb Esdoornpoot is een goede en trouwe Rivierclanleerling,maar al heel haar leerlingentijd wordt ze wat overshaduwd door haar zus Muntpoot. Ookal hebben de twee een goede band, Esdoornpoot voelt zich ongelukkig want haar zus heeft al een goed maatje gevonden, Hulstpoot, en zij niet. Maar dan wordt ze verliefd op een Windclanleerling, Sparpoot. De twee jonge leerlingen komen elkaar altijd tegen.Uiteindelijk geeft Sparpoot toe dat hij ook verliefd op haar is. Esdoornpoot en Sparpoot ontmoeten elkaar bijna elke nacht. Esdoornpoot is blij dat ze nu ook een partner gevonden heeft maar ze weet wel dat dit niet eeuwig kan door blijven gaan. Maar Esdoornpoot vind het prima, zolang niemand het ontdekt en ze goed traint kan er niks mis gaan, of toch wel? Esdoornpoot raakt in verwachting van Sparpoot en de medicijnkat, Maannacht, heeft het gezien. Ze moet nu een beslissing maken. Blijft ze bij haar geliefde clan of gaat ze bij Sparpoot in de Windclan wonen? De Clans : Rivierclan Leider Stormster - zwarte kater met amberkleurig ogen Commandant Hazelsnor - langharige goudbruine kater Medicijnkat Maannacht - blauwe poes met groene ogen Krijgers ( Katers en vrouwtjes zonder jongen) Sneeuwhart - langharige witte poes leerling ; Esdoornpoot Cedersnor - bruine cyperse kater Leerling ; Hulstpoot Strostaart - goudbruine poes met amberkleurige ogen Ambervacht - goudbruine kater Zilverlicht - zilvere poes met blauwe ogen Leerling ; Muntpoot Sparstaart - kleine bruine kater Kraaihart - zwart-grijze kater Leerling : Meerpoot Ijswolk- zilveren poes Leerling ; Honingpoot Roodneus- Magere rode kater Nevelpoel - slanke witte poes met grijze vlekken Vlekvacht - lapjespoes Leerlingen ( meer dan zes manen oud) Muntpoot - zilvergrijze poes met groene ogen Hulstpoot - goudbruine kater Bladpoot- bruine kater Esdoornpoot - bruin-zwarte poes Honingpoot - knappe goudbruine poes Meerpoot - grijze poes Moederkatten ( Poezen die in verwachting zijn op jongen verzorgen) Dauwstorm - grijze poes, moeder van Cedersnors jongen ; Zonkit, Graskit en Sintelkit Gaaivleugel - lichtbruine poes, moeder van Ambervachts jongen : Mistkit en Blauwkit Waterneus - witte poes met rode vlekken Kittens Zonkit - goudbruine lapjespoes Graskit - bruine kater Sintelkit - grijs poesje Mistkit - zilvergrijze poes Blauwkit - blauwe vrouwtjespoes Oudsten Nachtbries - zwarte poes Zwartneus - zwarte kater Roodhart - rode kater Assevoet - rookzwarte kater Eenoor - witte kater , de oudste kater van de clan Zandnevel - roste poes,de oudste van heel de clan Hoofdstuk 1 : De zon rees langzaam op in de blauwe hemel. Nu verdwenen de laatste leden van Zilverpels, na een nacht waken over hun vier Clans bij het meer. Een paar kleine sluier wolken dreven langs, maar ze waren niet dik genoeg om de grond van het heldere licht te ontdoen. De ochtend was koud, zoals die in Bladkaal moet zijn. Maar het zou niet lang meer duren voor Nieuwblad zou aanbreken. Het bos was al wat tot leven gekomen en wachtte op de eerste bladeren. Er waren al drie kittens geboren ; Graskit, Zonkit en Sintelkit. De drie kittens van Dauwstorm waren heel schattig. Terwijl de zon het Meerterritorium opwarmde, begonnen de eerste Rivierclankrijgers te bewegen in hun nesten. Naar buiten gelokt door het gewaardeerde licht, leek het kamp opeens op te bloeien als de bloesem van een appelboom. Het leven dat vele katten zo waardeerde, het samentongen in de vroege morgen, uitwisselen van nieuwtjes en de krijgers die op hun beurt het kamp verlieten en weer betraden. Een paar leerlingen strompelden het leerlingenhol uit. Het waren Esdoornpoot , Muntpoot en Hulstpoot. Muntpoot en Esdoornpoot zaten met hun staarten in elkaar verstrengeld. De twee zussen hadden een bijzondere band. Het zou niet lang meer duren voordat ze eindelijk krijgers werden. Hulstpoot liep naar de prooihoop en pikte er drie kleine vissen uit. Esdoornpoot en Muntpoot zaten samen te tongen naast wat riet. ' Hier', mauwde hij en gooide de vissen naar hun toe. Muntpoot snorde tevreden.' Dankje .' Esdoornpoot zette haar tanden in de malse vis en nam een hap. Heerlijk, dacht ze. Zodra haar vis op is liep ze naar het krijgershol. Esdoornpoot zag het witte hoopje vacht van haar mentor Sneeuwhart op een warm en zacht nest van veren en riet liggen. Zodra ze een zacht mauwtje liet horen keek de oude poes op. 'Ha, Esdoornpoot,' mauwde ze vrolijk en likte even aan haar lange sneeuwwitte vacht. Esdoornpoot ging zitten en sloeg haar staart om haar heen. 'Wat kan ik doen?' vroeg ze. Sneeuwhart keek haar aan met haar donkergroene ogen. Je hebt even vrij nu, we beginnen pas om zonhoog met de training.' Esdoornpoot knikte en liep het krijgshol weer uit. De oude witte poes rolde zich weer op en ging slapen. Esdoornpoot keek het kamp rond. Ze zag hoe Muntpoot en Hulstpoot bevelen kregen van Muntpoots mentor Zilverlicht en hoe Kraaihart klaar stond om te vertrekken met Meerpoot om te trainen. alle leerlingen gaan erop uit maar ik niet, dacht Esdoornpoot sip. Toen ze Muntpoot kletsend met Hulstpoot het kamp uit zag gaan voelde Esdoornpoot een groot verdriet bij zich op komen. Muntpoot had al haar toekomstige partner gevonden maar zij niet. Ook was het heel duidelijk dat Bladpoot en Meerpoot ook samen zouden blijven. De twee waren bijna onafscheidelijk. En ja, Honingpoot had ook nog geen partner gevonden. Maar Esdoornpoot wist dat zij er vast wel eentje zou krijgen. De goudbruine slanke poes was nog maar een maan in training. Haar nestzuster Klitkit was gestorven aan groenhoest tijdens de strengste manen van Bladkaal. Ook Donkerpoel, een oudste, was gestorven aan Groenhoest. Haar mentor was ook even besmet geraakt maar Maannacht had haar al snel genezen. Esdoornpoot besloot even naar de medicijnkat te gaan. Ze trippelde naar het medicijnhol en stak haar kop onder de braamstruiken. De blauwe medicijnkat was al druk in de weer met kruiden te verdelen. Het medicijnhol rook naar verschillende kruiden. Esdoornpoot rook bernage, maar Maannacht was bezig met kattenkruid op een hoopje te gooien. Maannacht was altijd wat chaotisch geweest maar ze wist altijd waar ze haar kruiden moest vinden. Ook al lagen ze bijna allemaal door elkaar. Gelukkig was ze aan haar maanelijkse opruiming begonnen.' Ha, Esdoornpoot wat brengt jou hier?' Haar groene ogen staarde de bruin-zwarte leerling strak aan.' Euh, ja,wel...' Ze schudde haar kop en rende het medicijnhol in. Maannacht keek haar vol ongeloof aan terwijl de jonge kat weg liep. ' Leerlingen,' dacht de poes. Esdoornpoot liep naar het leerlingenhol en rolde zich op in haar. Ze fatsoeneerde haar vacht en sloot haar ogen. Esdoornpoot werd pas weer wakker wanneer zonhoog was aangebroken. Ze rekte zich uit en rende naar het krijgshol. Sneeuwhart lag nog steeds in haar hol. Ze zag de flank van de oude poes rijzen en dalen. ' Sneeuwhart, gaan we beginnen met de training?' vroeg ze voorzichtig. Sneeuwhart rekte zich uit en liep naar haar toe. ' Je kan wat gaan jagen voor de clan, voed de oudsten en de moederkatten.' Esdoornpoot zuchtte.' Heb je geen zin? Je kan ook het mos verversen!' mauwde Sneeuwhart scherp. ' Bah, ik ga wel jagen,' mompelde Esdoornpoot. De oude poes rolde zich weer op in haar nest en sloot haar ogen. Esdoornpoot rende snel naar de Stroom. Ze zette zich naast het beekje en keek in het water op zoek naar vis. Opeens ziet ze een kleine glinstering. Een vis! Esdoornpoot zet haar ogen scherp en wacht op het juiste moment. Ze gooit haar poot in het water en gooit de vis eruit. De vis kronkelt op het gras. Snel springt Esdoornpoot er naar toe en doodt hem snel. Na een tijdje komt Esdoornpoot met een paar vissen het kamp binnen. Ze loopt naar de oudsten toe en legt er twee vissen neer. 'Hoofdstuk 2 '